A conventional display device includes a main body unit accommodating therein a control section for controlling operations of different sections of the display device and the like, and a panel openably/closably disposed on the front side of the main body unit. Further, post portions are provided at the upper and lower portions on the side of the panel, and are connected to upper and lower arms, respectively, to be protruded from/retracted into the main body to open and close the panel.
When the panel and the upper and lower arms are assembled, the post portion of the panel is aligned with a hole portion formed at the end portion of the arm, and then is screwed through the hole portion from outside of the arm (see Patent Document 1 for example).